


As to have a few wants

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different days in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As to have a few wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> Written for [kink-n-squick](http://kink-n-squick.livejournal.com/) on LJ, for vaysh's prompt: _Astoria always wanted a child by her female lover_.
> 
> thisgirl-is@LJ singlehandedly jumpstarted this. I may have spent far too much time looking at antique wedding gowns; this is Astoria's: http://www.antiquedress.com/item5448.htm. My beta is txilar@LJ, the Most Speedy and Awesome

_Can anything be so elegant as to have few wants, and to serve them one's self?_   
_~Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**Wedding Night**  
Astoria Greengrass--no, now Astoria _Malfoy_ , slipped into the wonderfully appointed suite and leaned on the door, taking a deep breath. A low fire crackled in the large fireplace, almost obscuring the faint sound of music and laughter drifting up from a few floors below. The soft light of the flames fell upon the sofa and armchairs which stood very near to the fire, and cast deep shadows onto the large bed just behind the seating area, the canopies pulled to reveal piles of pillows.

Astoria let out a slow breath and raised her left arm. She gazed for a moment at the finely made bracelet on her wrist, before making a sharp twisting movement with that arm. The gold bracelet transformed itself back into her wand, and she grasped it before it could fall to the thick carpet. As she passed it down the front of her finely made lace overcoat, the cloth-covered buttons twisted very carefully out of their holes. She shrugged it off her shoulders as she headed towards the en-suite bathroom. Inside the cool space, she fitted both the dress and the overcoat on a wooden mannequin which stood in the corner, very carefully and by hand. It had been her mother's, and the Greengrass house-elves would fetch it tomorrow for cleaning.

Finally: a long soak in the sunken bath, after discarding her slip on the floor. It had been a long day, full of speeches and wine and her husband's hand clasping hers in a dry but friendly hold. When she finally rose out of the still-warm, scented water, she discovered a nightgown piled in a silken heap on the padded bench beside her wand. With a tiny, tired smile, she pulled it on after she’d dried off and wandered back into the bedroom.

She stumbled a little when she spotted the person sitting on the bed. Narcissa Malfoy had one long, pale leg crossed over the other, fingers laced over the delicate curve of her knee. Her hair curled around her shoulders and a small smile graced her lips. She wore no clothing, and the firelight painted warm shadows in the hollows of her collarbones and between her small breasts.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Narcissa greeted; her tone attained its usual neutral mode, as if she wasn’t perched naked on Astoria’s bed.

Astoria breathed, "Mrs. Malfoy," in reply. She gripped the material of her nightgown, pulling the overly long hem out of her way as she hurried over. Narcissa’s legs parted an instant before Astoria reached for her; she chuckled when Astoria’s mouth met hers, and Astoria slung her arms around her neck, holding her close as their lips met in a kiss which deepened rather quickly.

"I trust your wedding went as planned?" Narcissa asked as Astoria’s hands roamed over her shoulders, her arms and boldly stroked over her breasts, thumbs teasing nipples to hardness. Astoria barely heard the question; she wanted those taut peaks in her mouth and she ducked down, folding her lips over one and sucking lightly. Narcissa let out a low moan, almost an exhalation. Astoria let one of her hands trail down Narcissa’s stomach to stroke the waiting, parted lips of her cunt. Narcissa’s hips shifted, trying to coax Astoria’s fingers inside, but she kept her touch light as she raised her head to peck another kiss on Narcissa’s mouth.

Astoria said, "It was lovely, thank you," and smiled at the way Narcissa's eyebrows canted upwards. "I mean, Draco is surprisingly romantic, and also a terrifyingly detailed organizer. The combination is interesting, I find."

Narcissa cupped her cheek with one hand, her expression contemplative. "Do you? That is rather kind of you to say. Most would indicate that he's spoiled, and used to having his own way all the time."

Astoria slipped two fingers into her, very slowly. She was already very wet; that conversational air drained away from Narcissa's expression and her lips parted, eyes heavy-lidded as she considered Astoria's face. Her hips shifted again, moving in slow, inviting circles that pulled Astoria's fingers even deeper inside. Astoria used her other hand to push at Narcissa's shoulder, pressing her back. Narcissa shifted back in a graceful wriggle and Astoria climbed up after her, settling between her spread legs with a low sigh.

She bent her head and licked the pouting lips offered to her, kissing and stroking with her tongue even as her fingers dipped and swirled in slow caresses. Narcissa arched under her, one hand resting on Astoria's head. Now and again her hands tightened, pulling at the roots of Astoria's hair. She loved the feel of that, of Narcissa discarding that admirable calm and trembling under her touch.

As she shifted to lick so lightly on Narcissa's stiff clit, a thought flickered through her mind, as intense as the first day she'd slept with Narcissa: how nice it would be to have children with her. Improbable, really, so she put it aside and went to work on Narcissa's willing body.

Very improbable…but nice to think about.

\+ + +

**Before the Wedding**  
"Mother, have you thought about my proposal?" Draco said in his smooth, deep voice and Astoria glanced up at him across the round breakfast table as she picked up the small, white pot of cream. His grey gaze slid to her and he offered her a small smile: an authentic tilt of his lips which transformed the normal hardness of expression to a gentle attractiveness. Astoria returned his smile without hesitation; she liked Draco well enough. In school, Daphne had gone on and on about him. For her part, Astoria had never quite bought into the perfection that was Draco Malfoy.

The War hadn't been much help in that regard, and the Trials had been sensational to say the very least; but Astoria's father had always said her greatest gift was the ability to disregard the past and deal with the present.

At the very least, she was grateful that he hadn't seemed particularly surprised to see her emerging from his mother's room one morning a few weeks ago. Astoria had finally given in to Narcissa's beguiling invitation to spend the night. Draco had returned early from the inspections of Malfoy properties in France and simply stood in the hallway, watching Astoria slip quietly from Narcissa's quarters.

"Hello," he had greeted, removing the cowl of his hood from over his hair. One of his eyebrows lifted just a little; apparently, he had come this way to inform his mother of his arrival. "You are...Daphne's sister, yes?"

Astoria swallowed back every excuse her brain tried to fling towards her mouth ( _I had been assisting your mother with the planning for the Founders' dinner_ was not bad, but didn't quite cover Astoria's presence in his mother's bedroom). She did not offer an excuse because she was a Greengrass, and she owed an excuse to _no-one_.

"Yes," she had replied with ease, smoothing the material of her cloak over one arm. "Astoria." Narcissa's door clicked open behind her, but Astoria kept her gaze locked with Draco's.

"A pleasure, Astoria," Draco had said and he turned on his heel, heading towards his own quarters. "Good morning, Mother."

To Astoria, he had a very interesting way of saying _Mother_. It was respectful, no doubt about that, but there seemed to be a heavy query buried in his tone.

Now, as Astoria took a bite of her scone, she slanted a glance at Narcissa seated beside her. Narcissa's hair fell around her shoulders in loose waves, and she stirred her tea with slow swirls of her spoon. Her gown this morning was lovely, a sleeveless garment which seemed to float around her like a pink petal. The colour warmed her skin and Astoria approved of it, greatly.

"Mother--" Draco started again, leaning forward.

"I have thought about it," Narcissa answered. She removed the spoon from the teacup and set it in the saucer with slow, deliberate moves. She did not look in Astoria's direction. "I daresay that this proposal has little to do with _me_."

" _Mother_." Draco's tone had a note of scolding in it, and Astoria looked from one to the other.

She hazarded a guess: "Has this… _proposal_ anything to do with me?" Apparently, she was right, gauging the way Narcissa's bare shoulders stiffened ever so slightly, and the similar manner in which Draco straightened up, his gaze sharp.

After a few beats, Narcissa said, "Yes," and took a slow slip of tea.

"Then I would hear it." Astoria gazed at the two of them, noting as usual their striking resemblance. Many opined that Draco looked very much like his father, with the pale hair and wide grey eyes; to Astoria, Draco had the gained the narrow shape of face from his mother, along with the sharp chin and slanted eyes. Narcissa was almost as tall as Draco as well, and he had obviously gained his slender stature from her.

Draco let out a very slow breath. "I've asked Mother," and here he gave Narcissa a very quick glance before returning his gaze to Astoria, "if you would consider marriage."

Astoria blinked. Marriage? Lucius was still in Azkaban and Narcissa hadn't ever broached the topic of separation or divorce. Astoria knew very well the strictures of any pureblood marriage, each party bound by powerful charms. The relationship between herself and Narcissa was warm, and sexually satisfying. If Astoria occasionally succumbed to funny little daydreams which involved comfortable domestic scenes with Narcissa and possibly a few children, then those weak moments were all her own.

"To me," Draco clarified and Astoria's breath stuttered in her throat. Narcissa's fine shoulders made an odd movement, like a half-hearted shrug. "For appearances," Draco went on and leaned forward again as if he would elaborate further. He said nothing more, however and Astoria held herself very still, hoping that her expression betrayed very little emotion.

She might be a Greengrass, but her father claimed that she had never gained that talent of an unreadable visage; besides, she wasn't a Malfoy, or even a Black, families who seemed to possess the blood of sphinxes. Astoria had not even been aware of Narcissa's interest as they worked together on the Founders' Committee, funnelling capital into reconstruction of Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and other buildings destroyed by the Dark Lord and his followers. Astoria had borne the brunt of many disapproving glares from other purebloods who disliked the existence of the Founders' Committee, but the determined pride of Narcissa Malfoy seemed to fuel the resolve of the entire Committee.

Astoria had been helplessly drawn to her grace and the rare flashes of her smile. She had to admire the light subtlety of Narcissa's seduction: easy conversations and dinners at the Manor, until one day as Astoria took her leave, she'd leaned in to brush her lips against Narcissa's cheek. Narcissa turned her head ever so slightly and their lips met. Want curled in the pit of Astoria's stomach and she'd held onto the material of Narcissa's robes, their kiss spiralling out of control.

Draco continued to speak now and Astoria shook her head, trying to clear it so she could focus on his words. He paused and hurriedly Astoria said, "Go on."

"I'm not able to attain the majority of my inheritance, nor my place as the head of the family, without a marriage approved by bloody ancient Malfoy charms," he said, and grimaced as if those bloody Malfoy charms had insulted him personally. "I think such an arrangement could be beneficial for both of us."

"Oh." Astoria glanced at Narcissa, who looked back at her in that inscrutable way. "And why me, if I may ask?" When she returned her attention to Draco, he looked back at her as if he didn't understand why she needed to ask that question.

"Why _not_ you?" he finally responded. "You _are_ my mother's lover, are you not? Unless I assumed in error--"

"Your assumption was correct, my dear," Narcissa cut in, a hard tinge to her normally even tone. However, when Astoria turned to look at her again, Narcissa simply smiled, and Draco spread his hands, apparently indicating that the answer was there in front of them. Astoria pressed her lips tightly together. To move into the home of her lover, as her lover's daughter-in-law, had its own implications and advantages in Wizarding society. Astoria told herself that she wouldn't be the first.

Astoria didn't look away from her face as she asked, "And children?" in a voice that sounded thin to her own hearing. Narcissa's smile didn't waver.

Draco let out a small sigh. "I…am not interested in sexual intercourse," he said and pursed his lips when Astoria finally stopped looking at Narcissa and snapped her attention to him; her eyebrows felt as if they wanted to hold a secretive conversation with her hairline. He took a deep breath and barrelled on: "However, there are ways over that. We'll make the Malfoy heir in some manner, I'm sure." He reached out and touched her hand, gently squeezing her fingers before letting go. "We could give you everything you need: the Malfoy name is not quite tarnished, you'll see. I'll make it better. For all of us."

"I don't need much," Astoria said, looking at Narcissa out of the corner of her eye. Narcissa took hold of her cup, but simply held it near her nose, inhaling the aroma. Astoria inhaled deeply and said, "I don't suppose you've a contract for me to review."

Draco shook his head, and smiled. "No. The Malfoy charms are in effect for only five years, or after the birth of the next heir. There would be no contract as thorough as they are."

Astoria nodded and then reached out to take Narcissa's cup out of her hands. Narcissa seemed bemused as Astoria gripped her fingers and said, "Cissa, I want to know—" She broke off. She didn't know how to ask, for she felt that Narcissa was out of this circle of decision. Astoria wanted her to be involved, somehow; she firmed her resolve and tumbled onward, "Is this alright with you? I want you to be happy."

Narcissa simply gazed at her for a few long beats, blinking slowly as if she had been awakened from a deep rest. Then, a smile curved at her mouth. It was far different from the cold twists of her lips she bestowed in the Founders' Committee meetings, or the indulgent ones she released in bed. This one had a tinge of surprised pleasure to it.

"Yes," she answered, simply. Astoria released the breath she hadn't known she'd been hold. "It's more than alright with me."

\+ + +

**Two Years After the Wedding**  
"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" Draco stared at Astoria as they landed in the Apparated into the main foyer of the Manor. Astoria gripped his arm tightly and then let her hand slide out from the crook of his arm. He hadn't gone into the Healer's with her, even though he'd wanted to. Astoria had told him that she didn't need him hovering over her for a little malaise that wouldn't go away.

It wasn't a little malaise. Astoria felt her stomach clench, but she managed a small smile. "I'm fine," she said, but Draco gave her a look was fondly withering. He _was_ fond of her, she knew. He treated her with an unwavering friendly warmth; their last wedding anniversary had been a lovely little gathering, quiet and sweet. Draco loved throwing parties; he was good at it, and Astoria and Narcissa liked to indulge him.

"I need to speak with Narcissa," she said and her voice wavered a bit. Draco put his hands on her shoulders, gazing into her face for a few beats. Then he slipped his arms around her and gave her a brief, tight squeeze.

"Off with you, then," he said and deposited a quick buss on her cheek before heading for the kitchens to discuss dinner with the house-elves. Astoria took a deep breath and then struck out for Narcissa's quarters. She had to force herself to take each step, going up the wide, swooping staircase and into the bedroom she shared with Narcissa. By the time she knocked softly on the door to Narcissa's office, she felt as if she was in the middle of cracking to pieces.

At Narcissa's low call, she entered. Narcissa's desk was set at an angle to the door, the sunlight from the windows falling in narrow streams across the littered desk. Muttering under her breath, Narcissa rifled through a pile of parchment, snatching at one of them which slipped off the edge. Narcissa set it back down on the pile with a disgruntled huff and then glanced up at Astoria, her expression welcoming but distracted. Astoria probably had the air of someone on their way to the gallows, for Narcissa's fine eyebrows tilted towards each other, and she rose up out of her seat.

Hurrying over, she took Astoria's clammy hands in her own and drew her towards the loveseat in the corner.

"Darling," she said as they sat, and put the back of her hand to Astoria's forehead. "What did the Healer say?"

Astoria opened her mouth to speak and couldn't get the words out. Narcissa frowned and stroked her cheek. "Tori?"

"I'm pregnant," Astoria blurted and put a hand over her mouth. Bile tinged the back of her mouth as she watched Narcissa's expression shift into incredulity. "I haven't been with anyone else. I _swear_ it." Her words tumbled from between her lips in desperation. It was the truth, even though she couldn't understand it herself. "Please believe me, Cissa. Not even with Draco--"

Narcissa put one finger over Astoria's trembling mouth, stopping the deluge. Astoria sighed as Narcissa's hand slid down, cupping her cheek.

"Of course." Narcissa's generous mouth tilted at the corners, a small smile. "I believe you." 

Astoria stared at her for a few long beats; she panted, as if she'd been running at top speed for a long time. She surged forward and claimed Narcissa's lips, kissing her with a mixture of pleasure and relief. "You believe me?" she panted in between sharp presses of their mouths. " _I_ don't believe it, how can you?"

"What's not to believe?" Narcissa's other hand slid down and pressed lightly against Astoria's stomach. "You are a witch, are you not?"

Astoria blinked rapidly. "But--"

"And so am I." Narcissa seemed to have an air of satisfaction, a far cry from the shock still cycling through Astoria's bones. "It is _very_ rare, like a pregnancy between two male partners… but not impossible."

Astoria said, "So it's a matter of wanting something so badly that it happens," and laughed a little wryly to herself. At Narcissa's contemplative look, she said, hesitantly: "You've never...thought of it?"

Narcissa's smile was slow, but bright. "The opposite, I must admit."

Astoria fought those tears pooling in her eyes, but they spilled over anyway. She laughed as Narcissa thumbed them away.

"We'll have to tell Draco." Astoria heard her own voice waver, and cleared her throat. "He'll probably demand to name the baby, too."

"We'll let him," Narcissa told her and folded her into a warm embrace.

_fin_


End file.
